


鏡像 4 (完結）

by february22015



Category: Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/february22015/pseuds/february22015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>沒有肉＾P＾</p>
    </blockquote>





	鏡像 4 (完結）

**Author's Note:**

> 沒有肉＾P＾

4

『我明晚會來見你。』Jack一臉痴迷的伏在床上盯住手機上的字，來自Curtis的訊息，短短的7個字他已經看了不下十遍，然而那份喜悅和心跳絲毫不減。

他們之間的秘密已經持續了接近了半年，每個星期Curtis都會來見他至少一面。

不是因為父親或公事，只為見他。心裡微妙的騷動令他不禁咬了咬唇。

在水池那天之後，Jack會趁着父母和TJ都不在家時，在其他傭人不為以的情況下靠近Curtis，用尾指勾勾對方的手，然後頭也不回的回到房間，感受着胸口上的起伏，等待Curtis逐漸逼近的腳步聲，最後房門被關上的聲音。Curtis會跟他接吻，耐心的打開他的身體，滿足他的一切，然後抱住自己進睡，就像情人一樣，除了他從未在醒過來時見過Curtis睡在身旁。

他們的事不會長久，這個他早就知道，然而每當Curtis出現，他往往都把這一點拋諸腦後，而當肉慾滿足過後，疑惑又會冒出。他們這到底算是甚麼？Curtis會有跟他同樣想法嗎？老天，他最初可沒想過會變得這麼複雜。

就在他還在自尋煩惱的時候，Curtis突然請他到自己家中作客。他從未，也未曾想到自己終有一天會拜訪Curtis的家。難得有機會進廚房的他吃過二人一起做的菜後，躺在Curtis大腿上看着他根本沒有專心投入的電視影集，想着接下來的事會不會跟以往一樣發展，他竟然開始猶豫了，他突然不太想這樣，但要是Curtis要求，他該拒絕嗎？他就這樣一個人煩惱着，直至他不知不覺的進了夢鄉。

結果當晚他們甚麼都沒做，他首次躺在充滿Curtis氣味的床鋪和懷裡，熟睡得就好像他得到了回答一般，而醒來的時候，Curtis還在他身邊。

「Jack？」TJ的聲音把他拉回現實。

他馬上把手機鎖上然後回過頭，看着站在門邊的TJ一副扭扭捏捏的模樣。

「這次又怎麼了？」TJ就只要在有要求或煩惱的時候就會露出這副表情，委屈的灰綠眼眸就連與他幾乎長得一模一樣的自己也難以拒絕。相隔僅僅5分鐘，作為兄長的責任落在Jack身上，但比起負擔，也許該說這是Jack的本能。

TJ馬上關上門然後毫不客氣的爬上床上從背後抱住了Jack，像個抱着大型玩偶的孩子。

「你幹甚麼啦！」Jack不滿的抱怨着他的重量，他們已經不是十年前的孩子了，但他仍讓TJ附在他身上。

「⋯我有件事想告訴你⋯⋯但你得答應我不告訴爸媽。」聲音細如蚊蚋，抱着他的手也明顯收緊。

「好好好⋯甚麼事？」TJ不是第一次這樣子，但Jack總會不知不覺的軟下聲調。

就如過往一樣，TJ在他心中是最重的一塊砝碼。

「⋯⋯你覺得⋯」

至少到這一刻他都如此認為。

「⋯你覺得要是我喜歡Curtis的話，會很奇怪嗎？」

－－

「甚麼⋯⋯？」Jack睜大通紅的雙眼問道，身體仍然因為恐懼而微微顫抖着。

「我們沒有開始過，跟TJ在一起的從頭到尾都是Hayden，我只是個幌子。」Curtis看着對方雙眼，緊張的滑動一下喉嚨。手也不自覺的加重在對方手腕上的力道，但想起上面的痕跡又放鬆了點。

Jack目瞪口呆的看着他，已經沒有反抗的意思，只剩下一副迷惑的表情。面對着Jack的眼神，他有點羞愧的別開了臉。

「我很抱歉。我不應該這樣做⋯」

「為甚麼？」Jack打斷了他的話，他知道即使怎麼辯解或者道歉都沒用，不被原諒也是意料之內的事。把那堅固的外殼敲碎，讓最脆弱的部分暴露出來，他一切所做的事完全是把Jack的感受和傷害當作安慰。

「只是讓你跟我一樣。」他有自知之明，就算怎樣表現得毫不在乎，在Jack提出結束時那種空虛感他比誰都清楚。

「當年你突然跟我斷絕所有來往，我一直以為自己做了甚麼不能原諒的事，直至後來，我終於明白，我沒有做錯甚麼，只是在TJ和我之間，你選了TJ。」」說到這裡Jack心虛的低下頭。對方的反應再一次肯定了他的話，一陣酸楚隨即在心裡散開，他嘗試妥協過，但內心深處仍然在意着。

「他是你的親弟弟，我只是個外人，這很合理，我以為也許一段時間後，你不會再在意，但我們再次碰面的時候就是我回到Shiloh時，而你已經是另一個人了，我們之間的事就好像是我自己做的一場夢一樣。」一絲不苟的髮型，筆直貼服的西裝，成熟大方的談吐，甚至是那份總是令他無奈的強硬手段，Jack飾演着一個完美的繼承者。

他欣賞這樣的Jack，但同時這也表明他早就被對方放下了。他想留在原地，Jack卻越走越遠了。

「事實上也真的像場夢。」聽見他含着笑意的聲音，Jack緩緩抬起頭，時藍時綠的雙眼的帶着迷惑，裡面還掛着他引出來的淚水，他苦笑着整理Jack黏在額上的一撮頭髮，Jack並沒有躲開，他稍微放心下來。

他還記得十年前他們第一次見面，少爺脾氣的Jack是怎樣看不起他，而他是怎樣認為對方膚淺。三年後，他們對對方態度沒甚麼變化，Curtis即使在別墅幫忙剛好碰見也不會刻意搭話，但他偶爾會不經意的看見Jack的另一面，他曾經見過Jack在書房抱着幾本參考書流着口水睡着、隔着牆壁聽見Jack躲在房間看着喜劇放開包袱的大笑、經過客聽時聽見Jack趁TJ不在家偷偷練習對方擅長的樂章，技巧比TJ差多了，但他在房間外當了個最忠實的聽眾，聽到最後才離開。

這種行為有着偷窺一般的樂趣，像是逮到對方平日的舉動如何有失身分般，他覺得很有趣，他開始習慣這樣在對方不知情的狀況下聽着、看着、不知不覺的收集着Jack的日常瑣碎事，但一直都沒有想過其他的，直至他在Jack的房間裡聽見另一個男人的聲音。

那只是一場意外，他做得對，Jack也說了不再追究，現在他該回到正常生活。他這樣告訴自己，但他做不到，Jack最隱密的一面不斷在他腦海盤旋。那些藏在衣服下，他從未敢幻想過的肌膚表現了在自己面前，而Jack允許了其他人去碰，一個褲子還沒穿好就像隻老鼠一樣夾着尾巴跑走的男人。但他又有甚麼資格去管Jack跟甚麼人在一起，再說他一直都沒對男人感興趣過。他不停提醒自己到催眠的地步，然而也遠不及這短短幾分鐘的意外侵食他的速度。妒忌、憤怒還有他不願去承認的痛楚在心裡浮現，他對Jack的偏見或厭惡都已不復見，但這不是好現象。

逃避有時是最好的方法，他不認為Jack會在這件事之後會想見到他，時間會平息這一切，但Jack的舉動完全超乎他的預期，就像突然的恩賜般，高不可攀的寶物意外地落在他手中。在那個短暫的夏天，他們眼中只有對方，嘴上也只喚着對方名字，一切美好得讓Curtis忘了他們建立的關係是如此脆弱，在他想要補救時就已被逐出樂園了。

也許從頭到尾就只有他一個人付出過感情，也許無論他怎樣做都不及TJ的一句話，這些毫無營養的想法纏擾着他，他不想像個討厭的跟蹤狂或纏人的男人，只是他控制得住身體也控制不了自己的情感。

『他不值得你這麼細心對待。』在每一次在辦公室爭執過後，他腦海裡都會有這句話，不斷重複着，直至有一晚他就好像突然覺醒般想着：『對，你說得對。』，利用TJ的謊言傷害了Jack。他雖然醉了，但Jack的哭聲比任何的聲音都要刺耳，那不是性愛，是純粹的報復，他從沒試過這樣粗暴的對待他在意的人，也沒試過在途中哭得這麼淒慘。到最終，他還是個可悲的人。

「你跟我不一樣，你一直都走在正途上，是我把你硬拉出來，你沒有背叛過TJ，所有你覺得錯的，都是我帶來的。」他抿起唇。TJ對Jack很重要，他一直都知道，但他就是不受控制的要對方承受這種罪惡感，懲罰着Jack，更重要的是，證明自己在Jack心中仍佔着重要的位置。

他看着Jack，對方沒有生氣也沒有任何反應，低頭想了一會，又抬頭與他對望，眼神依舊呆滯，花了一段時間才擠出句說話來：「⋯我想洗澡⋯⋯」

－－

在確定水溫之後，他小心翼翼的把Jack放進浴缸，有點難受的從下而上看着對方身上的瘀痕，直至眼神對上。一陣尷尬的對望過後，他準備轉身離開，卻被Jack抓住了。

「⋯你不進來嗎？」像是幻覺一般，但沙啞的聲音是真的。

「這不是個好主意。」他皺着眉說，Jack還是緊抓着他的手。

「進來。」Jack稍微用上了力氣他拉過去。他吞了吞口水，跨進了以兩個成年男人來說過於狹窄的浴缸，坐了在Jack身後。

他們以前也曾經這樣過，當時Jack還是個少年，身材更加瘦削，但現在，他坐在Jack背後不用抱着Jack就整個人嵌在他懷中，皮膚緊貼無縫。

七年的時光過去得很快。

Curtis胸口異常快速的躍動再也不是秘密，感受着拍打在背上的心跳，Jack的心跳也慢慢追上他，直至完全同步。

「我們是一樣的。」Jack突然開口，聲線輕而平穩。他有點驚訝，但仍讓Jack繼續說下去。

「TJ的事是假的，但我背叛了他，這是真的。」

「Jack、」他想解釋，但Jack沒有停下來。

「而那是為我自己而做的。」他馬上安靜下來了，Jack背對着他，他讀不出任何情緒。

「看着你跟Thomas在一起，我經常想着，當時的選擇是最好的，至少我可以騙自己，你也許有機會在Thomas身上看到一部分的我。」說到這裡他自嘲的笑了一聲。

「我知道那聽起來很過分，但我沒辦法不去想。」想着Curtis會怎樣對着Thomas笑，會否像對他一樣，離別時習慣性的在Thomas嘴角留下一吻，或者做一些他們根本來不及做的事。Jack只要看到Curtis在Thomas身邊，這些思緒就失控般浮現。

「你不像Thomas，跟我沒半點關係，但這不代表你在我心中是次要。」在Jack心中把Thomas和Curtis放在一起比較是矛盾的。要捨棄空氣還是水，他不知道，但無論失去那一個，他的下場都只會一樣。

如果說Curtis有錯，他也不比對方好到甚麼地步。但他想Curtis至少知道，他的心裡從一開始就存在着對方的蹤影，直至現在這一刻。埋在心裡的感受從來都在，只要找到出口就一發不可收拾，他們就是這樣把自己弄得一塌糊塗。

「而現在也一樣。」Jack輕撫着Curtis手臂上鮮明的疤痕，那個惡夢一般的印記。

Curtis希望自己沒有理解錯，但Jack說到這裡就停下來了，也沒有任何動作，他輕輕牽着Jack的手讓對方轉過來面對着自己，浴缸裡的水因為動作而溢到地上，他們也沒有意思去理會，而Curtis現在才清楚看見那通紅的臉。

即使工作和人際上表現到有多圓滑，Curtis知道那是Jack面對外人時的身分，所以他一直對Jack用同一面對着自己感到十分氣餒，然而眼前的Jack就像回歸到七年前，那份赤裸裸的膽怯和羞恥，就跟現在的他一模一樣。

他們再沒說話了，想起來，他們以前都沒說過這些話，一直順其自然般走着，現在的告白因此顯得相當生澀，像兩個剛走在一起的少年，但他們年紀都不少了。Curtis看着仍低着頭的Jack，輕輕吸了口氣，雙手輕柔的捧起對方的臉，在唇上留下了一個乾淨的吻，Jack閉上眼接受了。

再張開眼，目光不偏不倚的對上。他們一直都是一樣的，只是他從來沒發覺。胸口的鬱悶已趁點離離着他，身體彷彿越來越輕盈，只靠着Jack扣在他手臂上的手讓自己留在地上。

他們都無意說下去了，數算自己的感情不是他們的目的，只要知道最重要的就足夠了，當然也許他們在這之後心血來潮的話可以再繼續傾訴下去，但這需要一個大前提，而他現在也只剩下一句說話要說。

「Jack、」他開口，因接下來的話緊張起來，心跳卻是前所未有的輕快。

－－

**Author's Note:**

> OMG這篇終於完了（痛哭）  
> 讓各位久等了真的很不好意思（ 艸）  
> 簡單來說就是問Jack TJ跟我掉下水你救那一個的故事（不  
> 謝謝各位的支持，特別是特意留言和私信的太太們，沒有你們的支持我大概不知要這一章拖到甚麼時候⋯⋯  
> 雖說同人文是自由開腦洞，但知道有人期待和喜歡真的很高興TAT  
> 感謝各位！！開了這麼多坑我終於有第三個是完結的＾P＾～YEAH～！


End file.
